


Get To Call You Mine

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Teen Wolf Collection [60]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Reader-Insert, Sweet Chris Argent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 16:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20491820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: The pack finally discover why you keep disappearing on them.





	Get To Call You Mine

“Why are we here?” Derek asked, staring up at the dance studio, already bored.

“We’re gonna finally figure out why y/n’s never around anymore”, Stiles answered, rushing through the door, the rest of the pack following behind him.

It’d been months of you running out in the middle of a pack meeting, no reason or excuses being given.

At first, they didn’t mind too much.

They all just figured you had important things to do.

But when it happened week after week, always at the same time, they started getting a little more suspicious.

Of course, it was Stiles who decided to go a little further and investigate, following you around and eventually catching you going to a dance studio.

Which was exactly why they were here now.

“Alright-I know y/n’s here somewhere. You wanna…do your wolf thing? Listen and find out which room it is?”

Scott sighed, but did as Stiles suggested, hearing you up on the third floor.

They all made their way up, Stiles taking the lead and peering into the room you were in.

As soon as he did, his jaw dropped in awe, the rest of the pack just as stunned.

There you were, dancing all around the room.

Except, you didn’t even look like you were dancing. It was more like you were floating, your body moving gracefully, the sunlight shining on you like you were the only thing in the entire world.

All the guys already had huge crushes on you-but seeing you like this-well, that just made each of their hearts race even faster.

Hell, even Lydia and Malia felt some type of way.

So-they all just stood there, trying to hide from you, but watching you with eagerness.

“Crap! Move!” Stiles hissed, knowing you’d be annoyed when you found out the rest of them had followed you.

They rushed into an empty room, the door slightly ajar as they watched you leave the room, before entering the elevator.

As soon as it closed, they let out a sigh of relief.

“Ok-not a word of this to y/n. It’s obviously a secret for a reason-understood?” Lydia asked, her question mainly aimed at Stiles and Malia, knowing if anyone would let it slip, it would be either of those two.

“Got it!”

They waited a good few minutes before deciding it was safe enough to leave, the elevator taking them down to the ground floor.

Just as Derek was about to take a step out of the building, Scott grabbed his arm, pulling him back.

“What?”

“Look!”

They all stared out of the glass door, watching as you sat on the wall, before a car pulled up right in front of you.

And just like that-the chances of any of them managing to land you slipped away right in front of their eyes.

“Hey, Chris. Took you long enough”.

He chuckled, an apologetic smile on his face.

“Sorry-won’t happen again”.

“It’s ok-you’ll just have to make it up to me tonight”, you whispered, leaning up and kissing his lips softly, his scruff feeling deliciously prickly against your skin.

He kissed back with eagerness, arms wrapping around your waist as the kiss deepened, before you pulled away, winking at him.

Chris watched as you walked around the car and got into the passenger seat, before his eyes travelled to the door of the dance studio.

And all he could do was smirk smugly when he saw everyone watching, jealousy evident in their eyes.

After all-he had the chance to call you his. And if that wasn’t something to brag about-he didn’t know what was.


End file.
